Active vibration isolation systems are becoming more available in various markets, one such market being vehicle operator seating. These systems typically replace passive isolation systems. Users of products, systems, etc. that employ active vibration isolation systems may be unfamiliar with active vibration isolation technology, the benefits it provides, how it operates, and what the user should expect from it. This unfamiliarity may cause a user's initial perception of system performance to be unfavorable.